X
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (XY). Synopsis X meets up with Emma and they together infiltrate Team Flare's headquarters. Inside, X faces Lysandre, who reveals his true plot as a leader of Team Flare. Trevor notices X has disappeared and tells this to his friends, who are shocked at these news. Chapter Plot X sneaks into Geosenge Town, noticing many Team Flare's grunts in the area. X tries to find a way to sneak past them, but is tapped by somebody. X goes to attack, but notices Emma. The grunts spot Emma and X and start attacking the grunts and their Noibat, so Lasma uses Shadow Punch, Elec strikes with Wild Charge and Kanga attacks with Mega Punch. Marisso bites and Salamè incinerates one of the grunts. X asks Emma why is she here, though Emma points at Mimi, her Espurr, who is in Kanga's pouch. Emma ignores X a bit and senses Mimi feels safe in the pouch. Emma decides to stick with X a bit, even if he thinks it is too dangerous for her to be around. More grunts appear and have Goomy use Muddy Water. Emma, however, lifts Mimi's ear, causing the psychic energy to be released and blow away the grunts and their Goomy. Emma claims she will be fine, as she has to be tough, ever since she ran away from her abusive parents onto the street. Nevertheless, she was looked after her Pokémon, who protected her. Soon, she found a bunch of other kids and formed the Lumiose Gang - children who were abandoned, yet had their Pokémon as friends. Emma was told about Cassius and went into his house to see how it looked like. X wonders if Cassius is a good person and Emma claims he never hurt her. Emma wishes she could repay Cassius, one day, for his kindness. Since she has no computer skills to help Cassius maintain the storage system, she took a part-time job. Emma notices X is crying, but X dismisses that. Still, Emma notices they arrived at the entrance. Celosia notices the intruders at the doors. However, Aliana and Mable see Celosia is acting odd, thinking it is because she did not recover from moving the Xerneas tree. Aliana and Mable try to help Celosia, but Bryony has Bisharp nearly attack them. Bryony dismisses Aliana and Mable to their stations and turns to Celosia. Bryony is quite impressed by Celosia, for Aegislash's mind control takes toll on the trainer as well and Celosia did manage to succeed in her mission. Bisharp hits Celosia, who falls onto Bryony's hands, since Bryony is aware Celosia is useless when she is tired like this and goes to give her rest. Bryony notices X at the door and presses a button to open it, hoping X does not regret having entered the lair. X and Emma go into the lair and X warns Emma to observe everything. X, however, steps onto a platform and falls in a room, where Lysandre and Xerosic are. Lysandre admits he was not expecting anyone else to join him and suspects X is also a "chosen one". Lysandre introduces himself as the leader of Team Flare. Bryony decides to be the guard for the Ultimate Weapon and starts floating in mid-air, watching if any intruders pass by. Bryony remembers well between three rocks, the weapon, in the form of a sprout, will emerge and transform into a bud. With enough energy, the weapon will form into a six-petaled tower and release energy to destroy Kalos itself, allowing ugliness to be replaced by pure beauty. In Laverre City, Gurkinn tells it is time to rest for the group, slightly surprised he just trained a Furfrou stylist, a dancer and a Sky Trainer. However, he is glad of their progress, especially Y and wonders what his disciples, Diantha and Korrina, would think if he gave Y the Key Stone. Trevor rushes to the group, ordering everyone to calm down. Trevor reports X is gone. Y starts shaking Trevor, who shows the glasses, which show the three stones in Geosenge Town. Y claims X is an idiot for going to Geosenge Town alone. Lysandre sends Pyroar and Mienfoo, while X sends Marisso and Salamè to battle the opponents. X asks Lysandre what did he gain by destroying Vaniville Town and taking much from other people. Lysandre replies he did it for a more beautiful world. Lysandre shows he took Xerneas to power the Ultimate Weapon and even has a new Key Stone; he took those to let a new harmony to thrive. X notices that is Korrina's Key Stone, which Lysandre touches to Mega Evolve Gyarados. X, who thinks of the injured Korrina and recalls Gurkinn's words he can only Mega Evolve one Pokémon at a time, thinks whom to use. X has made his decision and sends out his Pokémon. Emma, who worries about X, hopes he is okay, as she wanders through the halls. Suddenly, she finds a tall man, who wishes "to get back the key". Debuts Character *AZ Pokémon *Goomy *Mega Gyarados (Lysandre's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 4 chapters